


half pink, half flesh

by sngmnhynjn



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Hyunjin, Crossdresser!Hyunjin, Crossdressing, Finger Sucking, First Time, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Top!Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sngmnhynjn/pseuds/sngmnhynjn
Summary: In hindsight, Seungmin should have known. They went to a gay club after all. And while Seungmin usually prides himself for a having a keen and penetrating mind, there’s something about the bright, flashing lights in an otherwise dark dance floor that has him disoriented and jumping to the wrong conclusion.Or, Seungmin goes to a gay club and goes home with a girl. Or so he thought.





	half pink, half flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Second fic in a two days. Don't get used to this. I start school again soon. Self-edited. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Follow my nsfw twitter: @[sngmnhynjn](https://twitter.com/sngmnhynjn) ! I take requests in my cc. If you want my sfw twt, just ask.
> 
> Give me kudos and comments. Please. I beg you.

In hindsight, Seungmin should have known. They went to a gay club after all. And while Seungmin usually prides himself for a having a keen and penetrating mind, there’s something about the bright, flashing lights in an otherwise dark dance floor that has him disoriented and jumping to the wrong conclusion.

Which is why, when he feels a girl eyeing him from the other side of the bar, he doesn’t think it’s out of the norm and proceeds to give her a nod and what he hopes is a warm smile. Bar Girl looks down shyly, and Seungmin wonders if he was the cause of that.

In any case, he hasn’t had a proper girlfriend in years, the first and last being a short-lived relationship back at the beginning of his high school years. They were young and dumb and honestly, Seungmin is hesitant to even consider that a relationship. But he _ has _slept around here and there.

Seungmin looks around to see if anyone in the surrounding vicinity could warrant that reaction from Bar Girl, but he’s surprised to find that everyone around him is either already talking to someone else or are staring down at their phone.

Feeling unusually confident and good about himself, Seungmin turns back to face Bar Girl but is shocked to find that she’s gone. Which, what the heck? 

Figures. 

Honestly, Seungmin should have just stayed home.

Fuck Jisung and Felix for bringing him out of the apartment only to leave him for their boyfriends as soon as they enter the club. _ It’ll be fun _ , they said. _ It’s DJ Bang’s night _, they said. Seungmin is going to give them an earful come tomorrow morning for leaving him alone at a club. A gay one, no less?

“Hey.”

Seungmin sighs, bracing himself for a night of being flirted at by guys he has no interest in. He turns around reluctantly, prepared to gently blow off the guy who’s probably thinking he’s getting some tonight, only to come face-to-face with the girl from across the bar.

Seungmin blinks.

She’s fucking tall. This is the first thing that Seungmin notices.

Seungmin is already on the taller end of the spectrum, but even _ he _ has to look up just the tiniest bit to meet her eyes.

The second thing is that she’s also fucking pretty, perhaps the prettiest girl in the club, never mind the fact that there are barely any girls because it’s a guy’s gay club. Korea’s weird like that.

The third thing, as unimportant is this detail is, is that her lips are a glossy, vivid red, a shade somewhere between blood and cherry. Seungmin wonders which of those two her lips would taste like.

“Hello,” he says, trying to compose himself. He leans back onto the bar counter, attempting to look cool or aloof, but his bony elbow accidentally knocks over the empty glass he was sipping on. He quickly turns to catch it, mumbling out a “Shit, sorry.”

The girl brings her hand up to her lips and giggles. _ Giggles _. And Seungmin kind of feels weak at the knees.

“Cute,” she says, smiling. Her front teeth are big and stark white against her red lips, and she has an overbite that Seungmin finds a little bit attractive. “What’s your name?”

Her voice is a little deeper than most of the girls he’s met before, but it doesn’t strike him as unusual. He’ll chalk it up to the fact that the bass is pumping. He’s heard deeper voices after all.

“Seungmin,” he says sheepishly, before getting ahold of himself. An unbelievably pretty girl is talking to him, and he should really show his best side. So with more confidence, he repeats, “My name is Seungmin. But you can call me Seung_ mine _.”

Her eyes widen for a second, but then she tips her head back and starts laughing, light and loud and high-pitched. That wasn’t exactly the response he was hoping for, but he’ll take what he can get.

“That was so bad,” she says, expression still filled with amusement. “You’re really lucky you’re cute.”

Seungmin rubs his neck and smirks, “Not as cute as you, obviously.”

“You think I’m cute?” She asks, biting her lips and swaying. And wow, Seungmin didn’t realize just how thick and _ pillowy _ her lips are. Seungmin wonders how her red lips would look while sucking his cock.

“The prettiest.”

She giggles again, and Seungmin’s heart stops a little.

“I don’t mean to overstep, but you still haven’t told me your name.”

“My name?” She repeats, and Seungmin thinks there’s a hint of uneasiness in her tone. She clears her throat. “It’s H-Hyunjin.”

Seungmin doesn’t find it weird. One of his friends is named Hyunjin. And that Hyunjin is a girl after all. In any case, Seungmin likes the sound of that name. “Well, Hyunjin. Would you like to dance?”

That’s how they find themselves in the middle of the dance floor, huffing and sweating and moving their bodies to the beat of the music. To say that Hyunjin is good at dancing is a complete understatement. She moves her body well, rolling it with ease against Seungmin’s front side. The way she has full control of her limbs has Seungmin thinking that she’d be an absolute pleasure in bed.

“You’re so pretty,” Seungmin whispers into Hyunjin’s ears, hands on her hips as he grinds his crotch on her ass. His pinky finger is inside the waistband of her skirt, her skin hot against his fingertip.

“Mmm,” she responds, hands going up behind her to reach for the back of Seungmin’s head. Hyunjin smells of strawberries and vanilla perfume. “Tell me more.”

“You also dance amazingly,” he says, staring into her eyes from the side. They’re big and dark and shiny like tapioca pearls. “And you have the best lips in all of Seoul, I’m certain of it.”

Hyunjin moans at the compliment, eyes going half-lidded before she’s pulling Seungmin’s head towards her. And then they’re kissing. Hyunjin’s lips taste like artificial cherry, most likely the flavor of her red lipstick. The angle is awkward since Seungmin is directly behind her, but they make it work. It’s not wet and wild, but it is soothing. Seungmin’s lips feel tingly as he starts to suckle on her bottom lip. He can kind of feel the thrum of the music on her mouth, it’s interesting.

They swing their bodies side to side while they make out, lips working to the rhythm of whatever sound DJ Bang is making. Seungmin’s hands travel up her slender waist up to her midsection before he starts to cup her boobs. Hyunjin’s boobs aren’t the biggest, and they are a little less than squishy and feel more like relatively hard jelly. Seungmin hasn’t touched many boobs before, so he doesn’t have a lot to compare from, but he thinks he likes Hyunjin’s the most.

He’s panting into her mouth when she pulls back. “What do you say we get out of here?”

And, oh? Is Hyunjin asking what Seungmin thinks she’s asking? He’s really about to have sex with the prettiest girl in the club. He lets that sink in. For a second, he feels a little bad because he doesn’t want to ditch his friends, but he’s suddenly reminded of the fact that _ they left him first _. Their loss.

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Seungmin replies, pecking her on the lips.

He looks around to find his friends, perhaps give them a heads up that he’s leaving. But he sees the way Felix is grinding against his boyfriend, eyes locked in such a deep, sexual manner that Seungmin feels like he’s intruding. Jisung is on the wall being devoured by his maniac of a partner, so Seungmin decides that a text to their group chat would suffice.

**Real Gay Kids + Seungmin**  
_ Seungmin [11:49]: Leaving the club with someone. Don’t wait up _

Hyunjin’s biting her red, red lips, and it drives Seungmin a little bit insane.

“So,” she says, massaging his head. “My place?”

Hyunjin’s place is nothing short of ordinary. In fact, it kind of reminds Seungmin of his place, with a couple of unwashed dishes (usually from Jisung’s lazy ass), a shirt or two on the couch (usually from Felix’s indecision), and a book on the table (one of Seungmin’s pastimes).

“Where are your suitemates?” Seungmin asks, letting himself be pulled to one of the bedrooms.

“Gone for the night,” she says as she closes the bedroom door and pushes him down to the bed. “So you don’t have to worry about being loud.”

Hyunjin slithers on top of Seungmin, her hands bracketing his face as she leans down to kiss him. Seungmin licks into her mouth and grabs her ass, pulling her down with him so that he can grind into her crotch, only to be surprised with something _ very hard _ in a place where something _ very hard _ shouldn’t be.

Seungmin freezes and pushes Hyunjin away. There’s an immediate worry written across Hyunjin’s face.

“Wh-What’s wrong?”

Seungmin gulps and slowly reaches into Hyunjin’s skirt. And sure enough, there’s a fucking dick straining inside Hyunjin’s underwear. It’s big and hard from what Seungmin can tell at first touch.

“You’re a guy?!”

Hyunjin’s eyes go wide, and he pulls back covering her, no, _ his _ body, even though he still has all of his clothes intact. “You didn’t know?!”

“Of course, I didn’t know!” Seungmin shouts, feeling a little betrayed, a bit angry, and a lot confused. “How would I know that if you didn’t tell me?”

“I-I-I mean,” Hyunjin starts, blinking at him with an expression of shock and shame. “Usually people can tell from my height and jawline.”

Seungmin opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn’t even know what to say.

“We were in a gay club and everything. Girls have to pay to get into a gay club,” Hyunjin reasons, lips trembling a little bit. “And I-I thought my name was a huge giveaway. Coupled all of that with the fact that my voice doesn’t sound remotely close to a girl’s… I thought you would’ve known.”

“Well, I didn’t,” Seungmin finds himself saying, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Girls can be tall and have strong jawlines. Girls can go to gay clubs. Literally one of my friends is named is Hyunjin, and she’s a girl. And I’ve heard deeper voices than yours.”

Hyunjin pouts at him, opening his mouth and closing it again.

“And you have boobs!” Seungmin accuses.

“You felt them,” Hyunjin hisses. “They’re fake!”

“Well, of course, they are!” Fuck Seungmin’s inexperience. If he had just touched more boobs in his life, he wouldn’t even be in this position.

“Do you see many Korean girls this tall? At a gay club? With a name that’s used for males the majority of the time?” Hyunjin glares at him with teary eyes, lips full-on shaking now. “L-Look, I’m not blaming you for not recognizing that I’m a guy, but don’t act like I tried to fool you into bed! That wasn’t even my intention. The fooling part, at least.”

And okay. Okay, that makes sense, but Seungmin still feels cheated for some reason.

“If you don’t want to have sex, you can leave. I’m not going to force you to do anything,” Hyunjin whispers, sounding defeated.

Seungmin takes a deep breath. He’s aching hard. There’s a person in front of him who most definitely wants to have sex with him. Said person is a guy, which is less than ideal, but the thought of cumming into his own hands tonight seems a lot less appealing than cumming inside Hyunjin.

Hyunjin is watching him with big eyes, still a little shiny from their argument. But he’s incredibly pretty, prettier than most guys Seungmin has seen. Heck, he’s prettier than most _ people _, if Seungmin is being honest with himself. While Seungmin has never done it with a guy, he’s done it a few times with a girl. He wonders if he could just… pretend that he’s not a guy. Hyunjin seems like he’ll be the one doing the receiving, anyway?

“I apologize for raising my voice and sounding accusatory,” Seungmin begins evenly. “I was completely taken by surprise, and I kind of freaked out, mostly because I’m not gay.”

Hyunjin’s gasps. Seungmin supposes that’s fair. He was at a gay club for crying out loud.

“I don’t go to gay clubs much. Or at all, really. Only went today because my best friends forced me, but they left me as soon as we got inside, those bitches,” Seungmin says, huffing. Hyunjin tries to hide a snicker, and it puts Seungmin at ease for some reason. “I’ve never done anything with a guy before, but I’m really hard and horny and you’re really, really pretty. Prettier than anyone I’ve met.”

Hyunjin stares at him, swallowing. He pulls off his wig and takes off his clothes, removing his shirt and bra, his fake boobs along with it. His hair is a dark brown that reaches past his eyes. He keeps eye contact with Seungmin as he pulls down his skirt, revealing his hard cock peeking out of the panties he’s wearing.

He’s only in his underwear now.

Hyunjin rubs his red lips against the back of his hands, until his lips aren’t the color of cherry, until his lips are half pink and half the color of flesh. There’s a streak of red that stretches from the corner of his lips to his cheek.

“Still think I’m pretty now?”

Seungmin eyes him from the head down and back up. He takes in the soft curves of Hyunjin’s body, how it expands around his chest and curves down to a slim waist. How his milky thighs and calves are sinewy, looking half muscular and half brittle from how he’s standing. He’s bony and angular, yet there’s a graceful sheen of something ethereal covering Hyunjin’s body. Seungmin, admiring the satisfying combination of Hyunjin’s curves and angles, already knows the answer.

“Still the prettiest.”

And then Seungmin is discarding his pants as Hyunjin rushes to his side and helps him with his shirt. Before his shirt even hits the floor, Seungmin is pulling Hyunjin close to him, kissing him with all his might. Hyunjin’s lips are half pink, half flesh, but the cherry flavor from his red lipstick still lingers there.

Seungmin pulls back and with a low voice says, “I don’t have any experience having sex with guys.”

Hyunjin blinks at him before shrugging and giving him a soft smile.

“It’s okay, I’ll teach you.”

Hyunjin swoops down to kiss him, and again every time he kisses, and he does it so many times to the point that Seungmin is pushed off-balance, which sends them tumbling down the bed into a tangle of giggles and long limbs. 

Seungmin begins to rut against Hyunjin, their clothed cocks rubbing deliciously against each other. And Hyunjin is a panting mess when-

“Stop, Seungmin, stop. I don’t want to cum yet.”

“Let’s take it a little slower then,” Seungmin smirks, feeling proud of himself. “What do you guys usually do?”

Hyunjin reaches over Seungmin to take out what seems to be a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. “Well first, you gotta prepare me. Finger me like you would a girl, but start off slow. It takes time.”

Hyunjin shimmies out of his panties as Seungmin does the same, throwing his briefs somewhere to the foot of the bed. Seungmin is squirting some lube onto his fingers when Hyunjin gets on his knees, the side of his face planted onto the bed as he _ presents _ his ass to Seungmin.

It’s a gorgeous sight.

“Wow,” Seungmin says in wonder, dazed at how Hyunjin’s hole would slowly open a little bit and close right after, almost as if it’s _ breathing _. Seungmin is surprised at how hairless it is, assumes that Hyunjin probably shaves down here.

“Don’t just stare,” Hyunjin mumbles shyly, flushing all the way down to his chest. God, Seungmin didn’t even think people could get red all the way to their chest. “Give it a couple of prods. Test it out a bit.”

Seungmin does. He circles Hyunjin’s hole with his middle finger, feeling the puckered skin there before languidly pushing his middle finger in. Instantly, he’s amazed at how incredibly tight the first ring of muscle is. He knew then and there that this was completely different from a pussy.

Hyunjin moans, biting his lip at the intrusion. And Seungmin finds it interesting how a finger could warrant such a reaction from the boy. Intrigued, he pushes it in all the way, only stopping when he’s reached the limit and Hyunjin starts to breathe a little heavier.

“Is this okay?” Seungmin asks.

“More than okay,” Hyunjin nods, and Seungmin is amazed at how Hyunjin’s hole would grip his finger with varying strength. “Wiggle your finger a little bit and press down towards my cock.”

Seungmin does as he’s told, and to his surprise, Hyunjin starts to whimper.

“Good?” Seungmin asks. Hyunjin moans some more and nods. They go at that pace until Seungmin can insert three with relative ease. But out of nowhere, Hyunjin asks a question that makes Seungmin dick actually twitch.

“Can I suck your cock?”

That’s how they find themselves with Seungmin standing up on the side of the bed while Hyunjin is kneeling in front of him, eyes half-lidded and mouth full of Seungmin.

“So pretty,” he praises, glad to know that he was right about how good Hyunjin’s lips would look sucking cock. “I’m gonna go faster. Tap my thighs twice if you want me to stop.”

He pets Hyunjin once, twice, three times before grabbing his head and fucking into his throat at a speed that’s neither too fast nor too slow. Hyunjin whines as Seungmin goes deeper, hitting the back of his throat with every thrust. There are tears gathering to the side of Hyunjin’s eyes, but he’s not tapping Seungmin.

Biting his lip, Seungmin begins to fuck Hyunjin’s throat almost unrelentingly, and the sound it makes against Hyunjin’s throat is absolutely _ obscene _. He doesn’t stop though, even when Hyunjin starts tearing up. It’s only when he feels himself about to cum does he halt his movements, settling his cock deep into Hyunjin’s throat, making himself feel at home in there.

Hyunjin looks up at him, eyes clear and looking thoroughly fucked out. His lips are shiny from the drool that’s there, nose touching some pubic hair and the base of Seungmin’s groin. Seungmin wants to take a photo of it to look at it forever.

When the rush of an incoming orgasm finally passes, Seungmin tantalizingly pulls his dick from Hyunjin’s throat and out his mouth, until the last string of Hyunjin’s saliva breaks the connection between Seungmin’s cock and Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin is breathing heavily, his spit slobbering messily around his mouth as he smiles up at Seungmin.

“Fuck me.”

Seungmin doesn’t waste time pulling Hyunjin up by the armpits and dropping him onto the bed. He settles on top of Hyunjin, pushing the other boy’s leg up and spreading him wide open. He’s still slick with lube, it seems.

Seungmin holds his cock at the hilt, lining it up with Hyunjin’s hole. The sensation when the head of his dick brushes against Hyunjin’s ass cheeks is electrifying, and he chases the mind-numbing feeling by gliding his cock up and down Hyunjin’s entrance, teasing. It’s euphoric is what it is, the way-

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin groans impatiently. “Just put it in and fuck me.”

With a smirk, Seungmin slowly pushes his cock in. He’s mesmerized by how Hyunjin’s entrance is just swallowing his cock, almost _ pulling him in _as if it’s a vacuum.

“Hungry, little slut,” he finds himself saying. He stops when he’s bottomed out, reveling in how warm and tight Hyunjin feels around him. Hyunjin is looking up at him in a daze, mouth open and inviting. Seungmin inserts two fingers in there, filling it up exactly the way it’s meant to be. It seems Hyunjin doesn’t need to be ordered because he starts sucking it in earnest.

_ He really is a hungry, little slut _, Seungmin thinks to himself.

And just as hungry, little sluts deserve, Seungmin gives Hyunjin a good fucking. He starts off slow, almost playful, until Hyunjin whines around his fingers. As if telling him to _ move already _. Seungmin starts to fuck Hyunjin with a quick pace, his cock sliding in and out Hyunjin's slick entrance.

All he can hear is the wet slap of skin against skin and his own grunts at every thrust. Hyunjin’s noise is swallowed by Seungmin’s fingers, and Seungmin is surprised to find that he wants to hear Hyunjin. He wants to hear him moan and groan and whine about how good his cock feels.

Seungmin pulls his fingers away and leans down so that they’re face-to-face.

“Let me hear you, Hyunjin.”

Just like that, Hyunjin is whimpering, mumbling something about _ how full he feels _ and how _ his ass is Seungmin’s _.

“Fuck.”

Seungmin begins to quicken his pace, head dropping down to the side of Hyunjin’s head. Hyunjin wraps his arms around Seungmin’s neck, whining about how he’s _ so close _ , and how Seungmin’s cock is hitting him _ just right _.

“Please, please,” Hyunjin pants, and Seungmin doesn’t even know what he’s pleading for.

“I’m close,” Seungmin admits, hips working fast-paced. Hyunjin is sucking on Seungmin’s neck now, presumably forming a hickey there. In return, Seungmin bites lightly at the skin between Hyunjin’s neck and shoulder. 

“Oh my god, Seungmin.” 

The other boy is moaning high and loud. It’s not until he feels the warm splashes on his stomach does he realize that Hyunjin is cumming, without touching himself and almost solely from Seungmin’s cock. It’s this thought that pushes Seungmin over the edge, the fact that Seungmin fucked Hyunjin good enough to cum without being touched.

“Fuck, shit, fuck,” Seungmin pants as he feels his orgasm building up inside him, curling in on itself before it explodes to every inch of his body. He’s experiencing climax. Seungmin’s thrusting with every spurt, pushing harshly at every bodywide throb that reverberates against his skin like a pebble dropping on a puddle of water.

He stays inside Hyunjin through it all, content in staying just on top of him until he falls asleep because he can’t be fucked to move right now, not when his limbs just felt the best orgasm he’s had in a while.

He’s relaxing in post-coital bliss when Hyunjin breaks the silence.

“How was it?” Hyunjin asked, voice rough and weak. “How was your first time?”

Seungmin snickers, still not moving from where’s lying atop Hyunjin. It feels good, even if the thought of Hyunjin’s cum drying between them kind of grosses him out.

“Really fucking good,” Seungmin answers in earnest. “Glad it was with you.”

“Yeah?” Hyunjin giggles. How does he have any energy to even giggle right now? “Was I good?”

“Mmm. Better than good.”

Seungmin feels Hyunjin smile against him. Hyunjin says something else, but Seungmin can’t comprehend because the tiredness and exhaustion that come with amazing sex are getting to him. His bones are lax, body slack and heavy, and he feels the air weighing him down until he’s melting into Hyunjin.

He thinks he falls asleep, because the next time he opens his eyes, he’s on his side. 

And he’s facing Hyunjin. 

Who is also on his side.

“Hey,” Hyunjin greets, appearing too sleepy for his own good. “Did you want to stay the night?”

Does he? Seungmin looks down and sees how Hyunjin has taken care of him, cleaned him up nice and neat. His cock is limp against his thigh as is Hyunjin’s, and there are no signs of dry cum on his torso.

Seungmin swallows. He’s never stayed the night at a stranger’s house before, but the way Hyunjin is looking at him with those gleaming eyes of his, Seungmin thinks Hyunjin is anything but.

“Is that okay?” Seungmin asks, yawning into the pillow.

“Of course, it is.” Hyunjin smiles at him, soft and close-lipped, exactly the type of smile that’s given during quiet evenings in bed, under the dim lights.

Seungmin pulls Hyunjin over because the boy is cute and nice. He pulls him closer because the boy is generous and kind. He pulls him close because he can.

Hyunjin lets him, and Seungmin settles himself right behind the other boy, spooning from neck to toe. It kind of reminds Seungmin of how they were dancing at the club, with Hyunjin in the front and Seungmin grinding from the back.

He smiles to himself, placing one arm under Hyunjin’s head and another protectively around Hyunjin’s waist. Hyunjin snuggles right up against him, warm and hot and oh so pretty.

“Good night, Seungmin.”

“Good night, Hyunjin.”

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! You actually read this far! And you're still reading this! Trooper.
> 
> Thank you for reading this. I've been wanting to write crossdresser Hyunjin ever since Stray Kids did that costume dance thing. Comment. Kudo. Tell me how much you loved it. Moan about how much you hated it. Idc. Just give me attention.
> 
> Follow my nsfw twitter: @[sngmnhynjn](https://twitter.com/sngmnhynjn) ! I take requests in my cc. If you want my sfw twt, just ask.
> 
> Anyway, it's titled half pink, half flesh, just like the color of Hyunjin's lips after he took off his attire, indicating that Seungmin prefers that look over the cherry red lips he wore at the club. So yeah, Seungmin is Hyunjin-sexual, but we been knew.


End file.
